Suberidai
by Yin of Yang
Summary: A story of drabbles based of the ninth ending of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! What had been the start of a peaceful afternoon was now ruined by, of course, Reborn and his command of taking pictures of the Family. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothin' of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to me!**

* * *

"Ah~"

Tsuna gave a long stretch before laying back down into the grass. A gentle breeze swept over his form and he gave a content smile. His smile turned into a lazy as he did another stretch.

"Haaah~ Futa was right! The grass behind fence of the school yard really is a great place to relax!"

He folded his hands behind his head and smiled at the sky. The sky… It really did describe his life well.

'_Really well at that,' _he chuckled while sitting up. _'I'm always surrounded by people with different personalities and such. Just like how the sky is surrounded by different elements. Most of the time it's really fun but…' _Tsuna gave a sheepish smile. _'It gets kinda hectic.'_

Another gentle breeze blew by, ruffling his hair and his uniform. The grass tickled his hands and Tsuna's lips spread into another content smile.

'_I wouldn't mind if things were always like this…'_

"Tsuna."

"Eh?"

_Click._

Tsuna blinked curiously. But his curiosity quickly dwindled as his soft brown eyes stared at Reborn's smirking face. Before Tsuna could retort at Reborn, the baby Mafioso held up a camera.

"Go take pictures of your Family, Tsuna."

Tsuna twitched lightly and his face blanched.

"Eh, I-I'd rather not, Reborn," he waved his hand dismissively. _'I'm enjoying my peace after a-'_

"Don't think such lazy thoughts, No-Good Tsuna." Reborn's foot suddenly slammed into Tsuna's face, bringing an abrupt end to Tsuna's thoughts and the said person to writhe in pain.

"Ow ow ow ow…" Tsuna looked up at Reborn only to find a camera flying at him. He clumsily caught the camera as Reborn turned on his heel and walked away. Reborn called over his shoulder, "Come on, Tsuna."

Tsuna sighed and begrudgingly trudged after his baby home tutor.

'_So much for my peace…'_

* * *

**Ahaha! So this my very first Reborn! fic and I'm hoping I'll do good. This whole story (as said in the summary) is based off of the ninth ending of Reborn! called Suberidai by Mori Tsubasa. It's just a set of drabbles on Tsuna's little adventure of taking photos of his Family. So, according to the ending, the first photo goes to: Gokudera Hayato!**

**I apologize deeply for any mistakes and please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No part of Katekyo Hitman Reborn actually belongs to me.  
**

* * *

Gokudera shifted in his seat for the umpteenth time since the class break started. He tucked some loose strands of hair from his ponytail (only to have them fall back in his face later), pushed up his reading glasses, and scowled at the pages in his book.

'_Note to self: Never read anything Haru gives you. She does not know ANYTHING (extra emphasis on ANYTHING) about you.'_

Gokudera shook his head slightly. Seriously, what had he been thinking to even accept the book from her? …Oh yeah.

It was in Italian. And it had aliens on the cover.

But Gokudera learned the hard way that books really should not be judged by their covers because the damned book was a **children's **book. It had a lot of pages of painfully colorful pictures of aliens (and NOT the aliens he envisioned them to be which added to his disappointment), a lot of pages telling a plotless story, and whole lot **less **of actual **words**.

'_Serves me right for actually looking forward to something that stupid woman gives me.' _Gokudera thought stormily. '_Maybe I should go look for-'_

"Smile, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera glanced up from his book, curiosity showing on his features. His curiosity soon became surprised recognition the moment he saw the familiar unruly locks of brown hair.

"Ten-"

_Click._

Gokudera bit back the rest of his response and stared at his boss as he lowered a camera from his face.

"T-Tenth?"

Tsuna gave a sheepish smile at Gokudera. "S-sorry about that, Gokudera-kun. Th-this is-"

"I gave Tsuna the task of taking pictures of his Family."

Reborn made his presence known by jumping onto Tsuna's head roughly, earning a dissatisfied grunt from him.

Gokudera blinked once and then his whole face brightened.

"Is that so? Then I shall accompany the Tenth!"

Tsuna blinked at the silver haired bomber. "Are you sure? You looked pretty into that book you were reading."

Gokudera grinned. "Ah that! That was," his grin became a disgusted frown, "just a stupid book that stupid woman gave me but," Gokudera gave a slightly forced grin, "it's not that important. I'll accompany you, Tenth!" His face brightened with expectant smile.

Tsuna's eyes traveled down to the book in Gokudera's hand. "Haru gave that to you?"

Gokudera glanced at the book and held it up. "Yeah. It's a bad book but I'm reading it so that she won't bother me about it later."

Tsuna suddenly squinted at the book and Reborn's smirk widened. Gokudera blinked and tilted his head slightly.

"Tenth?"

"Isn't that…Lambo's book?"

"…Huh?"

Suddenly Tsuna's face lit up. "Oh, so that's what he was talking about!"

Gokudera stared at Tsuna, confusion evident. "What…?"

Reborn spoke up, "That stupid cow went on a rant last night on how he gave a 'really stupid rectangle thing' to Haru to give to 'Stupidera'."

"…Huh."

Tsuna twitched lightly as Gokudera's face darkened and lowered his head. "G-Gokudera-kun…"

"Tenth, I don't think I'll accompany you for now."

Tsuna took a step forward, his hands already up to calm his Storm Guardian down. "Go-Gokudera-kun…!"

Gokudera looked back up at Tsuna, his face solemn and serious. He slipped a cigarette in his mouth and quickly lit. Shortly after, unlit dynamite was place expertly in between his fingers.

"That stupid cow is going down." Gokudera walked out of the classroom.

"HIIIIII! Go-Gokudera-kun, NO! You can't blow up Lambo!" Tsuna ran after Gokudera with Reborn smirking at the usual antics between the two on top of his student's hair.

**

* * *

**

**That ends that! One family member down, several others to go! Next target is Namimori's baseball star, Yamamoto Takeshi! And on an offhand note: I wish Sasagawa Ryohei a very EXTREME birthday today!**

**Again, I apologize for mistakes and please review for me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does...! not belong to me.**

* * *

"So that baseball-idiot's next, huh?"

Tsuna smiled weakly at his silver haired companion.

"Yeah. I just hope I won't be interrupting his baseball practice…"

"You would have taken his picture earlier if it hadn't been for Gokudera's attempts at blowing up Lambo."

Tsuna tried to glare at Reborn from over his head (only to be blocked by his tall hair), "Reborn! You didn't have to say that! It wasn't even like that a-"

_Slam._

Tsuna jumped slightly. "Eh?"

_Slam._

Tsuna looked down. "What-? Oh my god, Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera continued to bow and strike his head on the tile flooring of the school building.

"I'm sorry, Tenth." _Slam. _"I'm sorry, Tenth." _Slam._ "I hindered the progress of your mission." _Slam._

Tsuna immediately started waving his hands frantically. "GAH! It's fine Gokudera-kun! It's not your fault anyway! Stop hitting yourself!"

Gokudera popped up immediately, perfectly fine save for the large red mark on his forehead. He grinned at Tsuna. "The tenth is so forgiving…!"

Tsuna chuckled weakly and continued walking.

The three continued walking through the school building in silence until they neared the doors leading outside to the fields where Reborn spoke up.

"You know, I bet Yamamoto is so popular, he'd react immediately to a photographer."

Gokudera snorted as he opened the doors for Tsuna and Reborn. "That baseball-idiot probably **would **do something like that with all that instinctive crap he goes on about."

Tsuna looked back at Gokudera. "Aw, I'm sure Yamamoto's not like that. He's popular, but I'm sure he couldn't have developed a habit like **that**."

Reborn smirked as they reached the baseball field and spotted the person in question.

"Then," Reborn hopped off of Tsuna's head and landed behind him. "Why don't you test that out?"

Tsuna's shoulders sagged as a weak smile stretched on his lips. "No, I'm fine with just getting the picture and-"

"Do it, No-Good Tsuna." Reborn jumped and kicked his back, sending Tsuna flying right behind Yamamoto, who was currently conversing with a teammate.

Tsuna groaned as he recollected himself. He took a few steps closer to Yamamoto and put the camera up to his face. When Yamamoto's teammate left, Tsuna called out,

"Yamamoto! Poise for the camera!"

Instantly, Yamamoto turned around. His lips cracked into a winning grin and struck a rather dynamic batting pose.

"How's this?"

Tsuna's jaw dropped as he lowered the camera. _'He actually…!"_

"Hm?" Yamamoto blinked. "Tsuna? What are you doing here?"

"I told you he'd act like that," Reborn once again made his presence known by jumping on Tsuna's head over to Yamamoto's shoulder.

Yamamoto glanced at Reborn, then at Tsuna and gave a short laugh. "Haha! I see! This is something the kid made you do, huh?"

Tsuna smiled shyly. "Yeah. I'm supposed to be taking pictures my Family."

Yamamoto beamed. "Family as in the mafia game, right? That sound like fun!" He gave a hearty laugh.

"Oi, Baseball-Idiot! How many times do we have to tell you it's not a game?" Gokudera joined the group with a scowl on his face.

Yamamoto gaze flickered over at Gokudera before returning to Tsuna. "Hey hey, you'll let me join you guys, right?"

Tsuna's smile widened slightly. "Sure. But you still have baseball practice, don't you?"

"Haha! Of course! I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Watch what you say, stupid! That's backtalk to the Tenth!"

Yamamoto smiled, determination settling in his eyes. He held out his bat at arms length (causing Reborn to hop off his shoulder) and widened his smile into a small grin.

"Alright! I'm gonna give one hundred twenty percent of my all for practice now! That way I can join you guys with a huge sense of accomplishment!"

Tsuna smiled slightly at his enthusiasm and slowly held up the camera to his face.

"I still need your picture, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto blinked, then faced Tsuna with a small smile. His smile stretched into a grin and threw up a peace sign.

_Click._

"How was that?" Tsuna lowered and answered Yamamoto's question with a nod.

"Oi, Yamamoto! We need you over here!"

Yamamoto immediately called over his shoulder, "Okay! Be there in a sec!" He turned on his heel and jogged off to his team. Tsuna, Reborn and Gokudera watched him leave for a minute before turning and leaving themselves. The three walked off, content with the visit, until Gokudera realized something.

"…Hey! That baseball freak didn't even talk to me once!"

* * *

**Ah~ I meant to update over the weekend but I didn't realise how busy it'd be... So sorry for Yamamoto's overdue chapter! Sasagawa Ryohei's next and (hopefully) I'll be better about the update.**

**I apologize for mistakes and please do review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I won't and don't own any part of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Mmm… I think this is where the boxing club room is…"

Tsuna hesitantly opened the doors, very hopeful that his memory and directional sense hadn't failed him. Fortunately, as the doors opened fully, he was greeted with the vaguely familiar sight of the boxing ring placed in the middle of the room, surrounded by various boxing equipment and gear. Tsuna let out a small sigh of relief as Gokudera walked in, followed by Reborn.

"The boxing room isn't that big, so Turf-Head is…" Gokudera's eyes shifted around the room in search of a certain boxer.

"M-maybe he had to step out or something," Tsuna took a couple of steps toward Gokudera's form.

"Eh? Sawada? Octopus-Head? What are you doing here, to the _extreme_?"

Tsuna and Gokudera immediately turned around towards the voice. There stood Sasagawa Ryohei, peering at the boxing club guests with curious grey eyes.

Tsuna smiled at him, "Ah, Onii-san! There you are!"

Ryohei focused on Tsuna. "You were looking for me? Why were…? AH!"

Ryohei's face cracked into ear-splitting grin and Tsuna's smile waned at the sight of it.

"O-Onii-sa-"

"I KNOW! YOU'RE HERE TO FINALLY LEARN YOUR _EXTREME_ DUTIES AS NEXT CAPTAIN OF THE BOXING CLUB, HUH, SAWADA?"

"HIIIII! N-no! That's not why I'm here at all!" Tsuna added mentally, _'And I thought he was still trying to get me IN the boxing club! How the hell did I become the next captain?'_

"THAT MUST BE IT! THIS DAY HAS FINALLY COME, TO THE _EXTREME_! SAWADA, YOU MUST LISTEN TO THE LIST OF _EXTREME _DUTIES I CAME UP WITH!" Ryohei took a step towards Tsuna in his excitement.

Tsuna inched away from Ryohei. "E-eh… What are th-those rules, Onii-san…?"

"…I FORGOT TO THE _EXTREME_!"

'_As expected…' _Tsuna made a noise that was a cross between a chuckle and a whimper.

"Hey, Turf-Head! The Tenth doesn't have time to be fooling around with you!" Gokudera took his place by Tsuna as he gave Ryohei a hard glare and a small snarl.

Ryohei turned to Gokudera. "What was that, Octopus-Head?"

"You heard me! Tenth has better things to do than care for your stupid club!"

"BOXING IS AN _EXTREME _SPORT! AND ITS _EXTREME _CLUB SHOULD BE RUN BY AN _EXTREME _PERSON! THAT _EXTREME _PERSON IS SAWADA!"

"I don't think that boy is ready to succeed you, Sasagawa Ryohei."

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Ryohei turned to the new voice.

"AH! MASTER PAOPAO!"

"REBORN!"

Ryohei looked at Tsuna curiously. "Sawada? Aren't you confusing Master for that _extreme_ kid in your care?"

Tsuna gaped at the enthusiastic boxer, and then at the bearded baby. '_And as usual… nobody recognizes him!'_

"Hey, old man," Gokudera walked up to the Master perched on top of one of posts of the boxing ring. "Just what do you mean that the Tenth isn't ready to succeed this lame club?"

Ignoring the now ranting Ryohei ("THIS CLUB IS NOT LAME!"), Gokudera watched as Master PaoPao smirked. "I mean just that. Tsuna is still too no-good to do anything for this club. Luckily, I came up with a solution."

All three stared at Master PaoPao curiously. He cleared his throat and smiled widely. "I proclaim that Sasagawa Ryohei and Sawada Tsunayoshi fight once again for the true inheritance of the boxing club!"

Gokudera and Ryohei liked the idea.

"THAT'S AN _EXTREME _IDEA, MASTER!"

"Che! The Tenth will prove that he's worthy of anything!"

Tsuna _despised _the idea.

'_WHAT? NO! I just want the picture of Ryohei! What are you doing, Reborn?'_

"Pao~n!"

Tsuna jabbed a gloved (wait, gloved?) hand at Master PaoPao. "You! I bet you're doing this for your own amusement, aren't you!"

The disguised baby smirked widely. "Sasagawa Ryohei vs. Sawada Tsunayoshi! Battle Start!"

Ryohei grinned determinedly. "ALRIGHT! LET'S GO, SAWADA!"

Tsuna panicked. "B-b-but I'm not even read-! HIIIIII! When did this boxing gear come on? And was I even in the boxing ring? How the hell did I get into the-!"

"HERE I COME, SAWADA!" With only a small hop as a warning, Ryohei charged at the horror-stricken Tsuna.

That said Tsuna immediately flailed his hand in front of his face. "Wait, no! Onii-san, I-! It's not-! I don't-! HIIIIII…!" Tsuna cowered as Ryohei raised a fist, "I ONLY WANTED TO TAKE YOUR PICTURE!" The soon-to-be mafia boss threw up his fists to shield himself from the impending punch.

It never came. Tsuna hesitantly peeked from behind his gloves and stared right at Ryohei's curious face.

"Eh? All you wanted was an _extreme _picture?" He blinked owlishly at the shorted male before smiling widely. "If that's all, why didn't you say so, to the _extreme?_"

Tsuna started disbelievingly at the boxer as he laughed heartily. _'I did try to tell you before! You wouldn't listen because of that delusion of yours!'_

"Well, that sucks."

Tsuna made a curious noise and turned toward Master PaoPao. His sight was greeted with an all too familiar green gun, loaded and pointed straight at him. The holder of the gun sighed. "And here I thought I was about to be able to embarrass… I mean, teach Tsuna another lesson…"

Tsuna gaped and glared at Reborn. _'I knew it was for his amusement…!'_

Tsuna sighed wearily as he and Ryohei climbed out of the boxing ring. Once out, Ryohei started bouncing on his feet excitedly. "Sawada! I want you to take a picture of my _extreme_ punch!"

Gokudera's voice sounded just as Tsuna held up the camera, "It doesn't matter what you want, just hurry up!"

Ryohei glanced at Gokudera with a glare before quickly grinning at Tsuna.

"Here I go! One punch, two punch-"

_Click!_

* * *

**Sasagawa Ryohei is done, to the EXTREME!**

**Ah~ I had fun with this one! Too bad I couldn't get it up when I wanted to... (I had a family reunion...)**

**Let's see... Up next is Chrome and Co.!**

**Sorry for any mistakes I might've missed and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! at all. AT ALL.**

* * *

Tsuna watched in horror and slight expectancy as a certain silver haired bomber sank to his knees and clutched his stomach. After a very garbled, "Big… sis…" Gokudera Hayato completely passed on the pavement.

"Gokudera-kun! Are you alright?"

A sigh. "He's still like this…"

Tsuna took a step back as platinum pink hair entered his line of vision. He watched as Gokudera was set onto his tormentor's back loosely, and then shifted for comfort.

Bianchi smiled at Tsuna (actually at Reborn perched on top of his head). "Well, I suppose I'll take him to the school nurse to help him recuperate. He is _my _responsibility, after all." Gokudera's older sister turned her back on the home tutor-student duo and walked towards the school building. "See you at home, Reborn."

"You too, Bianchi." Tsuna could feel Reborn smirking as he watched his fourth lover disappear around the curb.

Tsuna sighed. "Not even two minutes after leaving school, trouble starts… And I didn't even get her picture…"

"That was your fault. Keep moving, No-Good Tsuna." Reborn followed up his words by yanking Tsuna's hair forward. Tsuna made a noise in protest, turned around and walked around the corner leading away from the school.

Not long after that, his ears picked up some familiar voices.

"I-I think Ken should take a shower, too…"

"EH? I don't need your opinion, Ugly Woman!"

"Ken. Everybody complained how you stink. You need a shower."

Tsuna twitched lightly. _'Those voices…'_

"AH!" Tsuna turned around to find a familiar scarred blonde pointing at him. Immediately, he stiffened. _'I-It's the Kokuyo Gang!'_

"It's the Vongola and Arcobaleno brats!" Ken lowered his finger and settled for staring at him.

"Boss…" Chrome's eye sparked slightly in recognition as a slow, small smile flickered on her face.

"Hn." Chikusa pushed up his glasses in his greeting. (Tsuna assumed that it was a greeting.)

Tsuna smile widened hesitantly and Reborn greeted, "Ciaossu, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa."

"H-hey guys, what are you doing over near Namimori Middle?"

"Taking a scenic route home," was Chikusa's calm reply.

"A-ah, I see." Tsuna laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

Tsuna's awkward laughter was halted when Chrome's voice piped up, "Boss? What is that camera for?"

"Ah!" Tsuna glanced down at the camera and smiled weakly at his Mist Guardian. "Th-this is an assignment…um, can I take your picture Chrome?"

"Eh?" Chrome jumped slightly in surprise.

"Why would you want to take _her _picture?" A displeased scowl made its way on Ken face as he hardened his stare on Tsuna.

"Sh-she's part of the assignment a-and-"

"Then I can be in the picture too, hah?" Ken suddenly beamed at him expectantly.

Tsuna shuddered and took a step back. "E-eh… N-no, unless you consider yourself a part of my Family…"

Ken scowled and turned away with a loud, "Humph!"

Chrome glanced at Ken and smiled slightly at her boss. "U-um… Sure. You can take my picture, Boss…" she paused and glanced around. "But… can it not be here…?"

"Mm?" Tsuna tilted his head in confusion. "Do you have a place in mind, Chrome?" he heard Reborn question from his head.

Chrome nodded. "I… want to go to a secluded place. Maybe like an alleyway or something. There has to be light shining in, though. Preferably about half lit. It'd be nice if the sunlight was on the bottom side of the scene though," Chrome nodded assuredly at Tsuna.

Tsuna just stared. _'S-such a specific scene…!'_

"Wh-why so specific?" Apparently Ken thought the same thing.

Chrome looked up at him. "I've been told such a scene makes my complexion look good."

Ken and Tsuna mirrored each other's flabbergasted expressions while Chikusa pushed up his glasses and Reborn's smirk widened. Reborn then hopped off of Tsuna's head and looked at them all in one glance.

"Well, you heard the lady. Follow me and I'll take you to such a place." Reborn turned on his heel and walked ahead. All four teenagers shared a look and followed the baby hitman…

…straight to a location that looked exactly how Chrome described it.

'_How did Reborn find such a place? Where are we anyway?' _Tsuna gaped as he took in the alleyway.

Reborn took a seat on top of Tsuna's head again. "I have my sources, No-Good Tsuna. And we're pretty close to Kokuyo Land."

Tsuna opened his mouth to question his tutor, but closed it due to the fact that Reborn wouldn't answer his question about his 'resources.' He turned to Chrome and placed the camera in front of his face.

"'Kay, Chrome. Ready when you- eh?"

Tsuna watched through his camera as Chrome fidgeted nervously and looked around just as nervously. Tsuna frowned slightly. "Chrome?"

"I-I'm sorry, Boss!" Tsuna blinked as Chrome bowed and apologized.

"What-"

"I-I'm actually very camera shy… A-a-and the reason I chose this place was because it gets worse out in the open…"

Tsuna's jaw dropped. _'N-no way…'_

"Why didn't you say that earlier, stupid?" Ken snapped at Chrome.

"I-I'm sorry… It's better if I'm comfortable though…"

It was then Tsuna realized, as she looked around nervously, that her nervous gazes were directed at Ken and Chikusa. It clicked.

Tsuna gave an exasperated smile at Chrome before looking at Ken and Chikusa. It only took one look between them to understand what Tsuna was asking. Chikusa sighed and Ken let out an over-exaggerated sigh.

"How troublesome…"

"Che! You owe me for this one!"

Chrome's eye widened as Ken and Chikusa took their place by her side. Her surprised look became gentle and she turned to Tsuna with a small, but warm, smile.

_Click!_

Tsuna lowered the camera and watched as the Ken immediately instigated a one-sided argument with Chikusa and Chrome watched them from in between the two. The exasperated smile returned as he raised an eyebrow.

'…_Well, they're Chrome's Family. I guess any family of hers is in our Family too.' _

* * *

**Chrome and Co.'s done! A little later that I wanted it but, eh.**

**I actually typed it all today because I got scared I might put it off longer. Haha... I had a little bit of trouble because it's my first time writing for Ken and Chikusa and I didn't want them to be too OOC... I really hope I did good... Next is Rokudo Mukuro! (Wish me luck.)**

**I apologize for any mistakes and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Sadly. (And maybe fortunately.)**

* * *

Tsuna didn't know which one he wanted to do more: run out of the Kokuyo Land building and never look back or run out of the Kokuyo Land while screaming his head off.

Despite his feelings, however, Tsuna stood trembling slightly in between Ken and Chikusa, watching with mild apprehension as a once thick mist in front of him cleared revealing a tall figure peering at them with mismatched eyes.

"Kufufufu…"

Suddenly that urge to run away screaming his head off seemed like an even better idea.

"Mukuro-san!" Ken gave a small howl before running over to the illusionist with a huge grin on is scarred face. Chikusa walked after Ken while pushing up his glasses in what Tsuna could have taken as excitement. (But Chikusa was most definitely walking faster than his usually pace.)

"Kufufufu. It has been a while, hasn't it, Ken? Chikusa?" Mukuro then turned his gaze on Tsuna.

"And it's been an even longer time for us, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna stiffened, "H-hey th-there, Mukuro…" Tsuna laughed nervously.

"Ciaossu, Mukuro."

Mukuro looked up from Tsuna to Reborn on Tsuna's head. "Oh? The Arcobaleno's here too." He tilted his head slightly. "So what's the occasion? I was surprised when Chrome actually asked me to come out to talk to you." He paused to take off his jacket and toss it on the couch behind him. "Finally giving me the opportunity to possess you…?"

Tsuna nearly jumped five feet backwards while waving his hands frantically. "HIIIIII! N-no! That's not it at all!"

Mukuro smiled amusedly. "Well, it certainly wouldn't make it any fun if you were to just give yourself to me. Kufufufu."

Tsuna trembled violently. _'Argh… I just have to get one stupid picture and I can get out of here. Get it together, Tsuna…!'_

"You still need to tell me why you're here, Vongola."

Tsuna smiled weakly at Mukuro. "A-ah, y-y-you see, I-I-"

"I believe he wants to take your picture, Mukuro-sama."

Tsuna twitched and felt his confidence go down the drain at the sound of Chikusa's voice. _'H-he responded for me…'_

Mukuro turned to Chikusa. "Oh? Why's that?"

Ken snorted loudly. "Che! It's because he's taking a bunch of worthless pictures of his stupid _Family._"

Mukuro glanced at Ken. "Oh?" His eyes flicked back over to Tsuna. "And you think _I _am part of your family, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"I-I-I-"

"Apparently he does since he's here, huh, Mukuro?"

Tsuna glared down at his baby tutor. "REBORN! What are you-"

"I thought it was clear that I don't have any part with you and that mafia of yours." Mukuro's smile widened and his eyes narrowed. Tsuna gulped down a yelp as the kanji for 'six' in Mukuro's red eye switched into the kanji for 'four', then erupted in bright indigo flames.

"Ken, Chikusa, where's that rope Chrome told me she found the other day?"

Tsuna stiffened. _'W-why a rope?'_

"It's over there, Mukuro-sama."

"I'll get it for you, Mukuro-san!"

Tsuna took a step back as Ken set a long rope in Mukuro's hands. He instinctively put his hands in front of his body as a way to prevent Mukuro from advancing towards him (which didn't work, obviously).

"Ah, how did you say it again…? Oh! I'm going to tie up the Vongola with my _Dying Will. _Kufufufu…" Mukuro smiled mockingly at Tsuna and walked towards his small form, straightening the rope with the full intent of intimidation.

Tsuna was very intimidated. "W-w-wait! It's not like that! I-I-I- HIIIIII!"

* * *

"I still can't believe he's the one who defeated us! Look at that! The Vongola's crying! Hahaha!"

Chikusa pushed up his glasses and stared up at Tsuna hanging from the ceiling by the rope tied around his torso. "Are we going to just leave him like this, Mukuro-sama?"

"Yeah." Mukuro smiled at Ken and Chikusa from his seat on the couch. "Unless the Arcobaleno has a problem with that."

"No problem here, Mukuro." Reborn smirked up at Tsuna. "It's always nice to see Tsuna 'tested' in different ways."

"AND HOW IS THIS A TEST?" Tsuna swung at the outburst and screamed in surprise at the sudden movement. "WAS THERE EVEN A POINT TO YOU EVEN GOING USING THE FOURTH PATH ANYWAY?"

Mukuro glanced up at Tsuna, his smile even more mocking. "To make the knot tighter."

"See if you can break out of that knot since your hands are free, No-Good Tsuna. I think I'll make this a test of brute strength."

Tsuna groaned and slumped. He looked at Ken who was now talking animatedly at Mukuro and Chikusa who spoke up when Ken decided to pause to take a breath. His brown eyes shifted to Mukuro. A small smile had formed on his lips as he listened to the two (Tsuna dared to think that Mukuro smiled at them with contentment). Tsuna suddenly remembered his 'mission', and slid his camera into his hands and focused it on Mukuro. Mukuro glanced at Tsuna and sighed, smile never wavering.

"I'll allow you to take a picture of me, just this once Sawada Tsunayoshi."

_Click!_

Tsuna lowered the camera. "Th-thank you, Muku-" _Bang! _"HIIIIII!" Tsuna fell to the ground with thud. "Ow ow ow ow…" Tsuna looked up as Reborn walked in front of him, gun formed and smoking from being fired.

"We got the picture, we're leaving. Get up, No-Good Tsuna."

Tsuna grumbled under his breath and recollected himself. Tsuna headed toward the exit as Reborn jumped on his shoulder.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna stopped in midstep and hesitantly turned to Mukuro's smiling face. Mukuro smiled wider.

"When I possess your body and find that my complexion looks bad in that picture, your body is going to hell with me."

Tsuna ran out of Kokuyo Land without looking back.

* * *

**Rokudo Mukuro is (finally) finished! Hopefully in character too.**

**So while this had been done for a few days now, my brother decided to watch Reborn! with me and became determined to catch up with me. (He's nearing the end of the Vongola Guardian Succession Filler Arc.) But, eh, I get to rewatch Reborn! so all's well! Anywho, Hibari Kyoya is up next! (I know this is the one you guys have been waiting for. XD)**

**So sorry for mistakes and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. And I suppose it's a good thing.**

* * *

Tsuna let his body sag as he let out a very long sigh. His feet dragged along the cement, the rubber soles of his shoes scraping off against it. Eyes slightly drooped, arms hanging by his side loosely, Tsuna slowly inched his way towards Namimori Shopping District. _'I am so tired…'_

Reborn glanced at his student with his usual smirk, "For what reason do you have to be tired if you've been with your Family, Tsuna?"

"You know, I don't recall you having to get tied up by Rokudo Mukuro…"

"Don't get an attitude with me." Reborn slapped Tsuna and Tsuna was now looking over his shoulder from the force of the slap.

"Besides, you still have a lot of Family to go. You can't be tired now."

Tsuna turned his head back to its original position and looked at Reborn out of the corners of his eyes. "Ah, you're right. There's still Lambo, and I guess there's…"

Tsuna kept listing all the people he could think of off the top off his head as he rounded a corner. "…And I still need to get Bianchi and-"

"Hibari."

Tsuna smiled weakly. "A-ah, and of course Hibari-san… A-although I'm sure he would hate it if I brought a camera to school…"

"No, Stupid Tsuna. Hibari is right there."

Tsuna blinked at Reborn and followed his gaze forward…

Right to Hibari Kyoya walking in front of them with the all familiar bright yellow bird on his shoulder, Hibird.

Tsuna flinched instinctively. _'A-and there he is…!'_ Tsuna blinked and slowly raised his camera. _'M-maybe I can just get a picture of his back…'_

"Hey there, Hibari!"

Tsuna squeaked loudly at Reborn's voice and let out a louder, albeit shorter, squeal when Hibari's piercing gray eyes landed on him.

"H-Hi-Hibari-san!"

Hibari stared. "Baby. Herbivore."

Tsuna squirmed lightly, racking his brain for a way to get his picture as painlessly as possible. _'I-I'll try a bit of small talk first…' _

"S-so, Hibari-san, wh-what are you doing outside of Namimori Middle?"

"I'm on patrol."

Tsuna laughed nervously. "A-ah, I see…" _'Light conversation: EPIC. FAIL.'_

"Do you need something, herbivore?"

Tsuna twitched and gave a weak, forced smile. "A-ah. W-well you see I just need your picture."

Hibari's head tilted slightly and Tsuna could have sworn that Hibari's eyes lit up, ever so slightly, in curiosity. "Is that so?"

Tsuna nodded vigorously. _'I-I might just get through this, bruise-free…!' _"S-so, Hibari-san, you can ju-just stay right there and…"

With a simple "Hn," Hibari turned completely to Tsuna and walked towards him.

"W-w-w-wait, what are-"

Hibari's pace quickened.

"H-Hi-Hi-Hibari-san, wh-what-!"

Hibari stopped right in front of Tsuna and whipped out his tonfas as he slid into a battle stance, smirking.

"I'll-"

"GYAAAAAAAAH! !"

Hibird flew off Hibari's shoulder as Tsuna screamed and tossed up his camera, finger pressing the button as he did so.

_Click!_

Tsuna spun on his heel and ran with Reborn clinging on his hand due to the sudden action from his student. The camera landed on the ground next to Hibari, who was watching Tsuna run away with surprising speed.

_Click!_

* * *

Hibari looked down at the camera at his feet when Tsuna disappeared around the corner. He slowly picked up the camera and stared at it coolly.

"Mind if I take that camera from you, Hibari?"

Hibari looked down just in time to see Reborn stop in front of him. "Baby." Hibari glanced at the camera before tossing down it to Reborn. Reborn caught and inspected for any damage. Satisfied that nothing was wrong, the baby hitman started to walk away, until he felt Hibari's gaze on him harden. Reborn looked up at Hibari, smirking,

"You look like you have something to say."

Hibari regarded Reborn for a minute before turning away. "…Tell that herbivore that I'll bite him to death for wasting my time."

Hibari walked away from Reborn, but as he walked away, Reborn heard Hibari mumble,

"And to think I even tried to pose for the camera…"

Reborn smirked and walked off to go find his student.

* * *

**Haaah... I'm surprised it took me this long to get something this short done. (I had this one planned out since I saw the ending too...) Maybe it was because the Reborn! anime ended. Or not. Ah well, Hibari Kyoya has been finished either way! And next up is Kyoko and Haru!**

**Sorry for any mistakes (I did start writing this at 1 in the morning) and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I mean.**

* * *

Tsuna smiled contently to himself as his eyes casually scanned over the mildly populated area. His feet led him along the sidewalk lining up many different stores and restaurants.

'_Wow… I actually made to the Namimori Shopping District…'_

He grinned to himself in self-satisfaction and slipped his hands into his pockets. '_Alright! I'm pretty sure anybody I missed will be here since it is about the busiest time of day!'_

"And just how do you expect to get any pictures of anybody if you don't have the camera, No-Good Tsuna?"

Tsuna flinched at the sharp, high pitched voice and slowly turned around to meet his baby tutor's eyes. He was met with a camera crashing into his face.

Tsuna yelped in pain and caught the camera before it fell to the ground. The moment he got over his pain, he fixed a glare on the home tutor.

"REBORN! What the hell was that for?"

Reborn hopped onto Tsuna's head and tugged his hair forward. "You're fine, Tsuna. If it hurt that much, we'll just have to triple your training."

Tsuna trembled violently (he heard Reborn smirk at his tremble) and took a step forward.

"Hahi! It's Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna sighed inwardly (a silent complaint that he can't get very far without someone coming along) and looked behind him.

"Hey, Haru." Tsuna greeted the brunette as she ran up to him. Miura Haru beamed at Tsuna and stopped in front of him.

"Amazing! To think that Haru actually met Tsuna-san on her way to a desert store! It must be fate telling Haru to get you to go on a date with me!"

Tsuna felt himself grow hot and his gaze flickered around in search of an escape. "A-actually, Haru-"

"You're going to a dessert store, Haru?"

Haru looked up at Tsuna's head and smiled wider. "Reborn-chan! That's right! Haru's meeting Kyoko-chan there because we wanted to try to tackle the huge ice cream dessert they have!"

Tsuna stiffened and knew that his blood was rushing to his cheeks. _'Kyoko-chan's going to be there…?'_

Haru latched onto Tsuna's arm and smiled warmly. "C'mon, Tsuna-san! Haru's sure Kyoko-chan won't mind the extra company!"

Tsuna nodded dumbly as Haru dragged him down the pavement until she stopped at a small store with a patio in front of it.

"We're here! Ah! There's Kyoko-chan!"

Tsuna felt the heat in his face increase as Haru waved over Sasagawa Kyoko into view. '_Th-there she is…!'_

Kyoko smiled as she walked up to Haru. "You weren't waiting long were you, Haru-chan?"

Haru beamed. "Nope! I actually just got here! And look who I brought!"

Haru gestured at Tsuna and Tsuna almost squirmed at Kyoko's gaze. Kyoko's face brightened in recognition.

"Hello Tsuna-kun, Reborn-kun!"

"Ciaossu."

"H-h-hello, Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko giggled shortly before turning to Haru and walking into the store. Tsuna watched the two girls walk into the store and smiled.

"I can't believe that I'm here with Kyoko-chan…!"

"And to think that you were trying to run away from it." Tsuna frowned at Reborn's voice and started toward the store's entrance.

"It wasn't like that! I thought Haru was going to force me somewhere I didn't want to go!"

Reborn smirked as Tsuna walked through the store's doors. "Well, I wonder how long that'll last."

"Eh?" Tsuna looked up towards Reborn's direction. "What do you mean?"

"Ts-Tsuna-san…"

Tsuna blinked. His eyes drifted downward and stared at Haru's uncharacteristically crestfallen expression. His eyebrows furrowed slightly with worry.

"What's wrong, Haru?"

Haru gazed at Tsuna, then to the floor, and back at Tsuna. Her mouth opened once and she closed it the second she opened it. Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed deeper.

"Haru-"

"Tsuna-san! Can you please buy the ice cream for us? Please?"

Tsuna stared. "Eh…?"

Haru fidgeted nervously. "Um… Haru forgot to bring money from home and Kyoko-chan didn't bring any either so…"

Tsuna's jaw dropped slightly. "How could neither one of you guys bring any money…?"

"Hahi! W-we just got so excited a-and-"

"Tsuna-kun, please!"

Tsuna flinched and slowly turned towards the new voice with a growing blush evident. Kyoko took her place next to Haru and folded her hands in a pleading manner.

"It's just this once, Tsuna-kun! We'll pay you back eventually!"

Haru mimicked Kyoko's position and stared at Tsuna with pleading eyes. "Haru will make sure that this debt is repaid and with interest!"

Kyoko and Haru leaned forward towards Tsuna and chorused, "Please?"

Tsuna's face exploded in color. He stuttered badly and tripped over his words before resigning with a sigh. "…Fine."

Kyoko and Haru brightened and turned to each other with huge smiles. "Yay!"

"This way Tsuna-san! It's that large one with the pocky sticking out of it!"

"Thank you sooo much, Tsuna-kun! We really will make it up to you!"

Tsuna nodded weakly and ordered the (fifteen dollars?) ice cream dish.

"And there goes what little savings I have…"

"That's some sad savings, Tsuna. Buy me an espresso by the way." Reborn patted his head.

Tsuna scowled and carried the large ice cream dessert out to the patio, where the girls decided to eat. Kyoko and Haru squealed in excitement, and then squealed out more thanks before sitting and eating the ice cream.

"Tsuna-san, do you want some?" Haru's eyes lit up. "Haru is willing to feed it to you!"

Tsuna smiled weakly. "Ah, no. I actually have somewhere I need to be so I'll just leave now."

Haru pouted slightly and Kyoko gave a small smile. "Okay then, Tsuna-kun. I guess I'll see you later."

Tsuna flushed and nodded. He started to turn away until he felt a rather sharp tug on his hair.

"Ow! Reborn! What are you-"

"The picture, No-Good Tsuna. The picture."

Tsuna's lips formed an 'o' and he put a little distance in between himself and the girls. He positioned the camera in front of his face and focused on Kyoko and Haru.

"H-how's the ice cream, Kyoko-chan? Haru?"

Haru looked at Tsuna first and grinned, catching on quickly. Kyoko looked away from Haru and smiled at Tsuna brightly. Both girls quickly put a spoonful of ice cream in their mouth and made their own gestures showing how much they liked the ice cream.

_Click!_

"It's really good! Thanks again for treating us!" Kyoko and Haru chorused.

* * *

**Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru: Done! It was my first time doing Haru and Kyoko so I hope they're not too OC...**

**And next up is... the group shot? Oh my, that means I'm almost done with this! Ahaha that gives me this strange sense of accomplishment!**

**I apologize for any mistakes and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own SOME books of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But I don't own anything other than that.  
**

* * *

"…I have no idea who to take a picture of now."

Reborn looked down at his pupil from that said pupil's head and frowned slightly. He hopped off of his spot and stared at Tsuna peering at the camera, wide-eyed and slightly puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

Tsuna's gaze flickered to Reborn. "Exactly that. I don't know who to take a picture of."

"You still have a good bit of people you missed. You can't possibly be thinking that."

"Y-yeah, but so many are away overseas and stuff, a-and I can't get pictures of those who aren't here."

Reborn sighed. "Still so no good…"

Tsuna winced. "Hey! I'm doing my be-"

"Tenth! Reborn-san!"

Tsuna blinked and turned around to find Gokudera jogging towards him with a pleased grin. Tsuna's eyebrows rose in surprise when the bomber came to a stop in front of him. "Gokudera-kun! You're already up?"

Gokudera beamed at Tsuna. "Of course! I can't be relaxing when the Tenth is working so hard!"

Tsuna chuckled weakly. "But still, if you feel sick you have to rest…"

Gokudera sniffed. "As expected of the Tenth to be so kind…!"

Tsuna gave a weak smile and opened his mouth to speak again.

"Oh? Haha, I actually found them by just walking around! How lucky!"

Tsuna peeked over Gokudera's shoulder as Gokudera turned. Tsuna smiled.

"Yamamoto!"

"Tch. Baseball-Freak."

Yamamoto grinned at his friends as he casually walked up to them. He raised a hand in greeting, "Yo, Tsuna, Kid!" His eyes landed on Gokudera and widened his grin slightly, "Gokudera."

Gokudera scowled. "Oh, now you talk to me…"

Yamamoto beamed. "Well, what do you know! That 'ignore the person and wait 'til he comes to you' trick actually works!"

Gokudera faltered and gaped at Yamamoto. "Wha-!"

Reborn shook his head. "Yamamoto, things like that are supposed to last a couple of days at least."

"Ah?" Yamamoto laughed. "Well, at least it worked!" He looked at Tsuna and Gokudera. "Hey, do think I should try Hibari next?"

"Do whatever the hell you want, damn idiot!"

Tsuna gave a nervous glance at Gokudera before smiling at Yamamoto. "A-ah, I don't think he'd notice that much…"

"Hmm…" Yamamoto laughed.

"SAWADA!"

All four looked towards the voice. "Damn. It's _another _muscle brain…!" Gokudera hissed as Ryohei dashed right up to them. Ryohei frowned at Gokudera as his words reached his ears.

"EH? YOU'RE TRYING TO START SOMETHING AGAIN, OCTOPUS-HEAD?"

"No. But if you think am, I might as well! Wanna go, Turf-Head?"

"BRING IT ON!"

Tsuna jumped slightly. "G-guys! You can't just start a fight the moment you see each other!"

"Now now, you two," Yamamoto stepped in between Ryohei and Gokudera.

"Hayato!"

Tsuna watched Gokudera pale and his anger drain away as his eyes locked on a figure behind Tsuna. Before Tsuna could even turn, Bianchi ran past Tsuna and shoved Yamamoto aside to stand in front of Gokudera.

"Big sis…" Gokudera's skin began to color green for each passing second his older sister kept her green eyes on him.

"Hayato, what are you doing out of the bed? Look at you; you're still so green…" Bianchi reached out to touch Gokudera.

"Hey, Bianchi." Reborn hopped into Bianchi's arms.

Bianchi smiled widely as a light pink colored her cheeks and held Reborn closer. "Reborn…!"

Reborn smirked at Bianchi and held up her goggles. "Here. You left these at the house even though they fit nicely on you."

Bianchi blushed more at Reborn's compliment and immediately slipped the goggles on. "Like this right…?"

Reborn nodded and turned to Gokudera, who was now calming down.

"Thank you, Reborn-san…!" Gokudera whispered.

Reborn began a nod, but turned his head as he heard more footsteps approaching. Gokudera followed Reborn's gaze and frowned, realizing who was coming.

"Ah! There's Bianchi-san!"

"Hahi! Bianchi-san, why did you run off like that?"

Bianchi smiled as Kyoko and Haru ran to her carrying I-pin and Lambo.

"Gahahaha! It's because Lambo-san led the way and found her!"

I-pin turned to Lambo from Haru's arms, "Lambo did nothing. He only begged for candy!"

Lambo stuck his tongue out at I-pin. "Bleh! You're just jealous 'cause I'm getting candy! Stupid Tail-Head!"

I-pin blushed and glared at Lambo, who ignored her and squirmed in Kyoko's arms until his eyes landed on Tsuna. His lips spread in an ear-splitting grin.

"Tsuna! Buy me candy too!"

Tsuna frowned. "You just said they're buying you candy!"

Gokudera snarled at Lambo, "Stupid Cow, don't boss the Tenth around!"

That instigated a loud argument between Lambo and Gokudera, and Tsuna merely sighed.

"No-Good Tsuna."

Tsuna blinked down at the voice and found himself looking at his smirking tutor. Reborn's smirk widened when their eyes met and Tsuna suddenly felt nervous.

"Y-yes, Reborn?"

"I think this situation calls for a group shot."

Tsuna took a step back in surprise. "A group shot?"

"Why are you so surprised? Everybody's here so why not?"

"Everybody's _not_ here! Mukuro or Chrome's not here and Hibari-"

"Who isn't here, Herbivore?"

Tsuna squeaked and turned around to find Hibari staring at him, unblinking. "H-Hi-Hibari-san!"

Hibari closed his eyes and folded his arms. "I should bite you all to death for crowding and disrupting the peace." His eyes opened slightly. "But I'll let you redeem yourself if you take the picture _correctly. _Don't waste my time, Herbivore."

Tsuna immediately swiveled around with a bright smile on his face. And sweat pouring down from the roots of his hair.

"Okay, everybody! Let's take a group photo!"

In only three minutes flat (a new record Tsuna liked to think seeing as how there were obvious complications thanks to the various relationships amongst the Family… and Lambo), Tsuna had everyone in a pretty decent line up. Tsuna smiled lightly at his handiwork, and lowered his face onto the camera set on a stand (that Reborn materialized from nothing).

He focused the camera on his Family and set a timer before running over to a space in between Yamamoto and Gokudera (Gokudera claimed he saved the spot while waiting for Tsuna). Tsuna felt eyes linger on him for a second before everybody slid into their poses.

And then…

"GAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN GETS TO BE THE STAR!"

"GAH!"

"Lambo-kun! A-ah, Tsuna-kun are you alright?"

"THAT'S IT, YOU DAMN COW! HOW DARE YOU JUMP ON THE TENTH'S HEAD!"

"Hahi! Gokudera-san, what are you doing with those dynamite? !"

"Now now, guys! The picture's about to be taken!"

"Yamamoto Takeshi, you're also messing up the picture. Get ready to taste my Poison Cooking!"

"THE SUN IS SHINING BRIGHTLY TO THE EXTREME! !"

"You're wasting my time _again. _I'm going to bite you all to death."

"Uwaah… Hibari-san…"

Reborn jumped away from the already chaotic crowd and landed in front of the camera just as he heard the all too familiar, _'__Click!' _Reborn sighed, "Can't even take a picture correctly… They still have a lot to learn." But a smirk soon found its way on his lips.

'_Remember how it feels to be together like this, Tsuna. This is what you're fighting for.'

* * *

_

**And thus the curtain closes. Group shot is done and so is the story! (And on Reborn's birthday too!) XD **

**...Although the story is really over, I always could post up various one-shots of Tsuna trying to get everybody's picture, as found in the whole collage of photos in the Ending. If you guys like that, you could always put a review telling me what picture you want done and I'll do my best to get it up soon. **

**And for the finisher, thank you guys SO SO much. I never had so many people read any of my stories, or favorite them, or put them on story alert! And the reviews were always a treat. Seriously, you are all awesome. Thank you for your time and reviews! **

**Hope to see you again whenever I put up a another story!**

**-Yin of Yang**


End file.
